Waverly Shores 2
by emeralddusk
Summary: The Russos get on another reality show, but this one has a twist.


Wizards of Waverly Place

Waverly Shores 2

_It was August 7, 2011, almost five months after the events of "Waverly Shores," and the Russos were going about their day as ususal. Little did they know that today, much like March 18, would change their lives, forever!_

They were sitting in their loft, just sitting at the table. "Ha, who wants to hear the funniest joke ever, I got it from our neighbor's paper, and I remembered one that Iwas gonna tell, but never got the chance to." Said Jerry.

"Dad, we've gone over this before, it is illegal to steal the paper from our neighbors, it's their property, and you don't have a right to go in their house, and take it from them." Said Justin.

"Ha, all I did, was pick it up from the ground, in their living room." Said Jerry.

"Oh Jerry, have you been stealing newspapers from our neighbors again, how many times have we told you that you cannot take whatever you want from whoever you want, you're not the government." Said Theresa.

Ha, come on, our neighbors get all the good mail, like, the paper, and Game Informer, all we get, are these stupid ass napkins!" Yelled Jerry as he threw some "napkins" on the table.

"Wha, Jerry these are bills!" Yelled Theresa.

"Yya." Said Jerry.

"Pieces of paper, that tell you that you owe money, and if you don't pa..." Started Theresa.

"Dad, I need another napkin." Said Alex.

"Sure, here's the electric bill." Said Jerry as he handed it to Alex.

"Ha, the electricity's out, you want me to run extension cables from their outlits to our house?" Asked Max.

"Well they aren't going to run themselves." Said Jerry.

"Okay." Said Max as he headed for the door. Then, the door was knocked down by a strange looking police man. "Freeze, you, are under arrest!" He yelled.

"What, what did we do!" Yelled Jerry.

"This, is a raid!" Yelled the officer as he took his shirt off, and some people walked in, busted out the windows, threw paint all over the walls and chairs, set the carpet on fire and began to punch holes in the roof.

"Uh, excuse me, may I ask just what the hell you're doing?" Asked Theresa.

A man then walked in, with a megaphone. "Hello, my name is Brian O'Briers, and this is the...! He started loudly.

"Will you shut up!" Yelled Jerry. "Who the hell are you?"

"He's Brian O'Briers, couldn't you hear him on the megaphone?" Asked Alex.

"We are the crew of a T.V show..." Started the man.

"Another one?" Asked Max.

"Ya, the last one didn't go too well, we are from the "American Badlands Club," and we are here to ask you, the Russos, to be on our show!" Yelled the man, Brian.

"Whoa, we're gonna be on T.V, I don't believe it, we're gonna be on T.V, ah, ah!" Yelled Justin as he jumped on the table, and it fell over. "Ah!"

"Ha, save that for the show." Said Brian.

"Wait, so you want to shoot, some stupid reality show at our house?" Asked Theresa.

"No, we're gonna us another house, I just, uh, hate the way this house looks, uh, even now after we redecorated it." Said Brian.

"I don't believe it, all my dreams are coming true, and it's all thanks to you." Said Jerry as he went to hug Brian.

"Whoa, nobody hugs Brian." Said Brian.

"Whoa, I'm sorry." Said Jerry.

"Okay, meet me tomorrow, see ya." Said the man as he left.

At the house the next day, they had just gotten at the house. "Man, this house is even more disgusting than the last one, I..." Started Justin.

"Shh, I think the show's about to start." Said Alex.

Brian then walked up in a bath robe and had coffee. "Uh, oh damn, I'm late, uh, hello, and welcome to the, uh, no, this is the Russo family, I, am Brian Briers." Said Brian as he ran off.

"I hope he never comes back, ha, has the show started?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't think so, I don't see any cameras." Said Max.

"Me neither, maybe he just gave us a new house for destroying the other one, ya, that's what happened." Said Jerry as he leaned on the house, and the wall broke. "Ah!" He yelled as he fell in. "Whoa, this is a nice house!"

Later on the show, later that day, maybe a week later, the Russos were sitting around the house, doing drugs. "Uh, cu, cu, oh!" Coughed Justin as he did drugs, Alex just sat there. Justin went over on the top of the couch, crawled out the window, and jumped out, Alex never turned her head.

The next next day, week, whatever, the Russos were driving in a car to Staton Island. "Wow, I can't believe we're going to Staton Island." Said Alex.

"Ya." Said Justin, he was in an interview. "I didn't even know it was an island till we crossed the bridge." Said Justin.

At the island, pretty much the same house, Jerry came back, with a box. "Ha, a house had a box full of free dogs, so I took them all!" Yelled Jerry as he poured out the box of dogs on to the ground.

"Oh Jerry, why would you do that?" Asked Theresa.

"Ha, hu, we got a dog?" Asked Max excitedly.

"I always wanted a dogs." Said Alex as she and Max went to play with the dogs. "Oh, I'll name this one Spot, cus he has spots on him, ha ha." Said Alex.

Justin walked out the top of the stairs. "Shut the f*** up you stupid dog!" He yelled.

Alex was in an interview. "Justin, is such a bitch, all the time, I just think he hates to see people happy." Said Alex.

The next day, they were all yelling, throwing stuff at each other, when Justin ran down. "Ha, I'm sleep, don't f*** wake me up, I hear bitches yelling, I be asleep!" He screamed.

"Ha, shut up." Said Jerry.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin as he ran at him with a chair.

The next day, Justin was lying in bed, when Alex walked up to him. "Ha, you gonna take care of him?" Asked Theresa.

"No, I'm not takin' care of s***." Said Alex as she walked up and pushed Justin.

"Uh." Groaned Justin as he got up and punched a picture frame.

"Ha ha, stop." Said Max as he pulled him down.

Later, Alex was cussing at him a lot. "Ha, shut the f*** up!" Yelled Alex.

"Uh!" Yelled Justin as he punched another picture frame.

"Ha, stop!" Yelled Jerry as he held his arm.

The next day, Justin was asleep, when Alex walked in. "Ha, I made you breakfast." She said as she threw eggs on him. "Ah!" Yelled Justin as he ran up and beat on her. "Ah!" He yelled.

About four months later, they were all sitting together. "Ha, I think this show is tearing our family apart." Said Jerry.

"No, no, ya." Said Justin.

"Shut up Justin." Said Alex.

"Why don't we just go home?" Asked Max.

"Ya, let's go." Said Theresa as they left the house.

Back at their place, they came home, to a mansion. "Ha, what the hell is this?" Asked Jerry.

"Ha, me and the other neighbors felt so bad for the T.V crew tearing up your house, we bought you a new one." Said a man.

"Oh, thanks you guys!" Yelled Jerry as he hugged them.

"Ha, just don't steal our mail anymore." Said the man.

"...Nope." Said Jerry as they ran in the house.

At the set house, the news crew walked up. "Alright, let's start the, ha, where are they?" They asked.

On the news, a newsman was talking. "Whoa, hold on, I'll, okay, we're back, so, The American Badlands Club, which was delayed for four months, was cancelled when none of the actors showed up for work, what a coincidence, ha ha, that's pretty crazy hu, ya!" Yelled the castor. "Anyway, we got more news than that, a lot more, so, there's, I don't know, this guy, he, threw beer, all over a state park, what a jerk hu, and, uh, a woman, left her dog, tied to a street pole, ha, that's so obnoxious, I thought only guys were obnoxious, and, I'm not done yet, cus, I'm gonna shave off all my hair, ya, and don't nobody try to stop me, cus I'm locking the doors to my studio, ya, don't even try to come in here, it won't work, nope, ha ha ha, ah!" Yelled the man as he ran around, throwing around chairs, breaking windows, then he jumped out one. It went to static.

"Ha, sorry about that." Said another caster. "So, guess who shaved off all their hair, no it's not that guy who just killed himself, ha ha ha." Laughed the woman.

**THE END**


End file.
